


L'échange

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Ending, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un après-midi banal entre Kagami et Kuroko, avec une idée diablement avisée à la clé qui pourrait bien faire muter leur amitié.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'échange

**Author's Note:**

> (Je continue tranquillement mon petit postage de FF à ici)  
> Le texte se base sur la relation entre les deux protagonistes, d'où le titre "L'échange", qui est à double-sens, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ^^. Chronologiquement, ça se passe avant le match entre Yosen et Seirin lors de la Winter Cup.
> 
> Bien entendu, KNB n'est pas à moi, sinon, le KagaKuro serait canon. (Et l'AoKise aussi, tant qu'on y est.)
> 
> Sur ce, enjoy ! :)

« Donc, on mange et on va s'entrainer ? récapitula Kagami, descendant la rue aux côtés de son ombre.

—Oui, j'ai quelques améliorations à apporter au vanishing drive. »

Pneus sifflant, une voiture les distança, le moteur ronronnant à plein pot. Les deux lycéens marchaient sans se presser, portés par l'air guilleret de ce samedi midi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ombre et la lumière s'offraient un tel programme, ils resteraient dehors jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, déborderaient peut-être sur le début soirée, à moins d'un changement climatique. Heureusement, la clarté du ciel que les nuages boycottaient ne présageait rien de ce genre, la journée s'annonçait plutôt clémente. Le plus petit des deux se réjouissait considérablement à l'idée de ce qu'elle serait. Son enthousiasme se traduisait par un relâchement imperceptible de sa posture, en commençant par ses épaules plus détendues qu'à l'ordinaire. Un petit coup de vent frais, mais pas froid, lui chatouilla le visage.

Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si bien, en vérité. Il supposait simplement qu'il y avait sûrement des jours comme ça, où on se levait avec l'impression que les choses étaient en notre faveur. Kuroko restant Kuroko, il était loin d'avoir un sourire de benêt de trois kilomètres collé sous le nez. Il n'y aurait pas eu trop de passants pour s'en inquiéter, de toute manière, puisqu'il passait inaperçu, encore plus à côté de quelqu'un comme Kagami. Ce dernier aurait pu le remarquer, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il tourne le visage en direction du sien, ses yeux soumis à une concentration sans faille sur l'horizon à la recherche de leur objectif final, le lieu où il se bâfrerait de sa précieuse pitance.

« Ok. Je compte faire quelques dunks. »

Kuroko hocha la tête. La devanture du restaurant en visière, il considéra son estomac vide et le milkshake qui viendrait le remplir. Le Maji Burger. À défaut du plat vedette éponyme, il adorait littéralement cette boisson. Il avouait qu'il ne s'était que rarement risqué à en commander un, la nourriture grasse lui pesait sur l'estomac. En réalité, il n'en avait goûté que trois fois. La première par simple curiosité, et la sensation de lourdeur gênante dans son intestin l'avait un petit peu refroidi, d'autant qu'elle avait duré toute la journée. Une deuxième, parce qu'Aomine lui en avait balancé un, et une troisième quand Kagami avait répété l'initiative. Jamais deux sans trois, après tout. Le résultat ne différant pas, Kuroko se disait qu'il valait mieux se contenter de ses milk-shakes par la suite.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il préférait toutefois faire sans, étant raisonnable. Leur nouvelle recette devait tout de même être pas mal, puisque Kagami s'en enfilait de bon cœur un peu plus que sa bonne dizaine habituelle à chacune de leurs venues. Certes, Kuroko se demandait parfois ce qu'il aurait fallu mettre dans un hamburger pour dégoûter le dunkeur, mais c'était une autre histoire. Il était plus habitué que lui à ce genre d'alimentation en ayant vécu aux États-Unis, cela dit. Kuroko avait peut-être un côté sadomasochiste pour rêvasser à ce point, sachant les conséquences.

« Kagami-kun, je me demande quel goût à ton hamburger. »

Encore plus pour le dire à voix haute. Haussant les sourcils, et ne sachant pas très bien comment décrire le goût d'un aliment, le plus grand répliqua sur un ton léger :

« T'as qu'à goûter, pour une fois, après tout, tu prends toujours la même chose.

—Je ne suis pas le seul à faire ça. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, une impulsion similaire les atteignant. Ce fut surprenant de leur part, et ils se surprirent eux-mêmes. Certes, ils ne variaient pas leur commande, mais ça leur allait très bien. Kagami aimait la façon dont la sauce accompagnant les hamburgers, qu'il aurait pu qualifier de goûteuse, emplissait ses papilles. Kuroko préférait la fraicheur vanillée cascadant dans sa gorge pendant qu'il sirotait en toute sérénité. Il s'en fut, pourtant, quand ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« N'attends pas de moi que je prenne la même quantité que toi.

—Ouais, je sais. »

Beaucoup avaient choisi de fréquenter le restaurant aujourd'hui, le vent de conversations rendit la voix de Kuroko difficile à entendre pour la serveuse. Après un passage en caisse laborieux, la demoiselle ayant poussé un cri digne d'un écorché vif à l'apparition soudaine du bleu dans son champ de vision, ils purent s'attabler dans le coin côté fenêtre, comme toujours. Trônait sur le plateau de Kuroko un unique hamburger, et cinq milkshake sur celui de Kagami. Le bleuté sourit –de manière presque imperceptible, les coins de sa bouche tirant légèrement vers l'arrière–, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée que si son ami n'appréciait pas sa commande, il pourrait toujours en récupérer un. Ami qui louchait sur le dit hamburger, ses sourcils divisés courbés par l'envie.

Le repas allait être amusant.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû en prendre autant, Kagami-kun.

—Si j'ai que ça à avaler, il va bien me falloir de l'énergie. J'sais pas comment tu fais, pour manger si peu. »

Son menton pointa le plateau du bleu, qui était une île déserte en comparaison avec le sien.

« Je mange à ma faim.

—Sans blague. C'est justement ce qui m'étonne, t'as jamais la dalle. »

Nouveau petit sourire sur le visage de Kuroko.

« Je pourrai aussi être étonné et me demander si Kagami-kun a un dragon à la place de l'estomac.

—Haha, très drôle. Bon, » dit le rouge en saisissant le gobelet. Un froid désagréable se répandit dans sa paume, « je vais goûter. »

L'ombre observa sa lumière. Son temps d'hésitation avant de porter la paille à sa bouche. Leurs regards se croisèrent quand il aspira, le liquide effectua sa lente ascension, le contact ne cessant tout le long. À la façon dont les pupilles de Kagami se dilatèrent, ses muscles faciaux s'apaisant, Kuroko comprit qu'il avait aimé. Le bleuté baissa les yeux sur son cheeseburger, entouré par son sachet de fortune aux armoiries du fast-food. Le fromage avait débordé du pain, jaunissant les écritures. Le mélange des odeurs de ce qui composait le sandwich n'était vraiment d'aucune discrétion. Kuroko le concédait, elle avait un côté alléchant, s'il en jugeait par les narines de Kagami, dont le diamètre s'agrandissait considérablement tant elles se repaissaient du fumet. Il devait sûrement s'étendre à sa gorge sans faire plus ample manière.

Ç'aurait été trop surestimé le rouge que de faire durer l'attente davantage, il le savait, son coéquipier ne répondrait bientôt plus de ses sens. Il lui fallait goûter, et maintenant. Les plis du nez retroussé de son ami apportaient une innovation parmi les expressions qu'il avait déjà observées, mais pourquoi s'attarder ? Ce n'était pas comme si le hamburger était empoissonné, se morigénait-il. A moins qu'il soit le produit d'une mauvaise fournée, il aimerait ça, il s'en doutait plus ou moins. Ses doigts se débarrassant de l'emballage, il porta le met à sa bouche, mordit et –oh, surprise ! Ce n'était pas seulement bon, c'était foudroyant. Tout comme la déception dans la paire d'yeux rouges, l'étincelle de béatitude dans son propre regard ayant sauté violemment au visage de son propriétaire.

Ils festoyèrent en se jaugeant à chaque bouchée/gorgée, chacun enviant l'autre sans pour autant se plaindre de ce dont il était garni, et finalement, Kuroko lâcha la bombe de trop.

« J'ai vraiment envie d'en prendre un autre. »

Kagami manqua réellement d'avaler la paille en entendant ces propos. Ce n'était pas intelligent de la part du bleu. Vraiment pas. Il ne pourrait plus rien ingurgiter par la suite s'il obéissait à ses bas instincts, et sa grand-mère serait sûrement dans de très mauvaises dispositions quand elle le verrait faire la fine bouche devant son assiette. Pourtant, pour une fois, il décidait d'être un peu idiot et d'accorder ce plaisir coupable à ses papilles.

« J'te donne un milk-shake si tu prends un hamburger pour moi, size L. »

Bien entendu, le rouge avait sauté sur l'occasion. Faisant reculer sa chaise sans bruit, Kuroko se leva, une sensation d'amusement se mouvant avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment décrété qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de tester un mélange, hein. Puis, ils avaient fait les règles, ils pouvaient très bien les défaire. Il passa la commande des deux hamburgers, songeant qu'après tout, ils allaient se dépenser pendant leur petite séance de basket après avoir quitté les lieux. Cela lui permettrait de brûler les calories de la malbouffe avant qu'elle n'asseye un empire dans son intérieur.

* * *

Ses deux paumes claquèrent contre la balle. Les doigts de sa main droite raffermissant leur emprise, il partit en dribble. Kagami lui bloqua le passage, bien décidé à l'arrêter, ses sourcils plissés trahissant sa focalisation sur ses mouvements. Comme toujours, Kuroko disparut au bon moment, s'élançant sans encombre vers le panier…Qu'il rata. Le phantom shoot n'était pas parfait non plus. En entendant sa lumière râler, le cœur du joueur fantôme se gonfla à la fois d'orgueil et d'agacement. Après tout ce temps passé à s'entraîner ensemble, le rouge ne parvenait pas à le contrer. Il n'en était pas vraiment étonné, vu que Kagami n'avait qu'une réflexion superficielle, alors qu'en réalité, l'astuce était simple comme bonjour. C'est justement pour ça qu'il s'imaginait que même quelqu'un comme lui aurait réussi à développer une stratégie pour le stopper, ou serait au moins en train d'en élaborer une. Là-dessus, il aurait pu se préparer à réagir si un tel problème survenait lors d'un match.

Par exemple, il supposait que sa technique n'aurait pas résisté longtemps à Akashi. Un soupir inaudible lui échappa. Avec son Emperor Eye, l'adolescent aux yeux vairons l'aurait déjà neutralisé entièrement.

Le ballon s'était échoué derrière la ligne jaune au-delà de la zone de tir, à côté d'une cannette de coke écrasée. Kagami courut pour l'attraper et se retourna face à lui, prêt à lancer la balle pour une remise en jeu. Kuroko avait beau avoir un avantage avec le vanishing drive, si le dunkeur commençait la balle en main, il aurait des difficultés à la lui voler en un contre un. C'était un euphémisme, il serait hors-jeu, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Pliant les genoux, ses mains tendues imitant la forme du ballon, il avait la posture parfaite pour une réception efficace, mais il ne fit que regarder le tir fendre l'air, sous la stupeur de son coéquipier.

Un éclair de douleur venait de lui tordre le ventre. Quelque chose s'y contractait violemment, sacrément bien engagé dans un combat animé. Depuis qu'ils avaient mangé, il se sentait peut-être un peu ballonné, mais il avait ignoré cette sensation au profit de l'entraînement. Vraisemblablement, il n'aurait pas dû. Il traîna son regard hagard jusqu'au visage de son ami. Mâchoire serrée, il se sentit proche de se cambrer en avant sous la violence de la crampe mais tint bon. Un poids oppressant campait maintenant dans son œsophage.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, » réussit-il à articuler.

Arrivé jusqu'à lui, le plus grand plaqua sa main sur son épaule. Ses sourcils rabattus sur la racine de son nez remontaient presque jusqu'au milieu de ses tempes. L'œil aux aguets, ses lèvres durement pressées l'une contre l'autre, il était soucieux. En plus de son estomac enragé, quelques frissons se succédèrent dans l'échine et sous le maigre tissu couvrant les bras du plus petit, sa veste ayant été abandonnée au-dessus de celle de Kagami sur le banc contre le grillage séparant le terrain de la rue. Pour ne rien arranger, l'ombre envahissante d'un grand arbre privait l'endroit où ils se tenaient d'une partie de la faible chaleur environnante. Il ne faisait pas trop mauvais en ce jour, mais l'hiver se ressentait.

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

—Une fois que j'aurai un peu moins mal. »

Kagami secoua la tête, ôtant sa main qu'il fourra dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir son téléphone et regarder brièvement l'heure. Suite à quoi, il jeta le menton en direction des bâtiments au carrefour d'en face.

« On a qu'à passer par là pour aller chez moi, c'est tout près, je te donne un médoc et tu repars après. »

Kuroko voulut protester. Il ne tenait pas à s'incruster chez son ami, surtout qu'en s'asseyant le temps que la douleur s'amoindrisse, il pourrait rentrer sans abuser de son aide. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas le temps de mimer un 'non' de la tête à son tour qu'il tira sa main avec sa grande paluche. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au banc, Kuroko se dépêchant de s'envelopper dans sa veste avant de la faire glisser de ses épaules de sorte que ses bras puissent atteindre les trous des manches. Enfiler le vêtement le soulagea un peu, mais pas assez à son goût.

« Ça va aller ? Tu veux la mienne aussi ? » demanda Kagami.

Le bleu toisa son coéquipier, surpris de le voir être si prévenant. Non pas que le rouge ne faisait jamais preuve de sympathie, il possédait un côté altruiste qui ne se manifestait pas énormément en ce moment, toutefois. Il fut aussi un peu irrité, pour le simple fait qu'il n'aimait pas être dévisagé comme s'il était en sucre.

« Non. »

Un air circonspect pour réponse, Kagami le détaillait de la tête au pied. Il ne grelottait aucunement, restant parfaitement maître de ses réactions, pourtant, l'autre ne semblait pas convaincu. Kuroko ne sut dire si c'était par principe ou parce qu'il savait bien le déchiffrer –mais visiblement pas assez pour lui fournir de quoi étayer une stratégie de défense en cas d'inefficacité de son dribble.

« Tu es sûr ?

—Le mélange milk-shake-double hamburger ne me réussit simplement pas mais je ne vais pas mourir, Kagami-kun. »

Déconcerté, le rouge eut un mouvement de recul et cala la veste sous son bras en bougonnant :

« J'sais, m'envoie pas bouler, je disais ça pour si t'avais besoin.

—Je le sais et je t'en remercie, mais ça va. »

Kuroko sourit devant l'air renfrogné que garda son ami. Il lui emboîta le pas, son ventre le tourmentant de plus en plus le long du trajet, couvé par Kagami qui réussit finalement à lui faire accepter l'idée de prendre sa veste un peu avant qu'ils n'obliquent au tournant d'une rue, laquelle les séparait de l'appartement par un passage piéton. Le bleu ressentit une pointe de culpabilité de savoir qu'il coupait littéralement l'herbe sous le pied au dunkeur à cause de sa propre bêtise. Il avait réduit leur projet pour l'après-midi en miettes. Kagami devait sans doute avoir envie de jouer, lui aussi s'il ne s'était pas senti si mal à l'aise, et c'était devenu improbable par sa faute. Définitivement, prendre ce deuxième hamburger avait été une _bonne_ erreur. Il n'y avait pas que leur projet qu'il avait gâché. _Leur_ après-midi aussi.

Un haut-le-cœur projeta son corps en avant, il eut à peine le temps de faire barrière contre un éventuel rejet avec ses mains. Heureusement, elles ne furent aucunement souillées. Il sentit cependant que le renvoi n'allait pas tarder, avec pertes et fracas, quoique plus de fracas que de pertes, puisqu'il ne pourrait plus en faire grand-chose une fois que sa limite buccale serait franchie. À ses côtés, le rouge était soudain devenu blême. Kuroko se sentait trop sonné pour s'en enquérir. Il était aussi trop occupé à haïr son estomac, qui n'avait pas la décence de se faire tout petit pour une fois qu'il s'était offert un peu de bête plaisir.

Ils traversèrent la rue, passèrent la porte du complexe et montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage de Kagami, un nouveau soubresaut agitant le corps du plus petit pendant que le plus grand se débattait avec sa poche pour attraper ses clés, qui émettaient de sérieuses protestations métalliques.

« Kuroko, si tu vomis, je vomis aussi. »

L'étonnement eut le bonheur de distraire le bleu de son problème, pendant que la serrure cliqueta et que le bois de la porte fut bientôt repoussé hors de sa vue, la gardienne de sa demeure ayant finalement cédé au dunkeur.

« Kagami-kun, ne me dis pas que tu es assez stupide pour penser que ce genre de phrases vont m'aider à-

_Aller mieux._

Auquel cas, l'échec était cuisant ; il ne parviendrait pas à terminer sa phrase. Derrière le tronçon de couloir, Kuroko aperçut la pièce à vivre et la cuisine juste derrière. Il n'accorda aucune once d'attention à l'appartement, et s'y précipita, n'ayant pas le temps non plus de défaire ses chaussures et encore moins de demander où étaient les toilettes, finissant en tête à tête avec l'évier de son coéquipier. L'horrible traction depuis l'estomac, le goût immonde, les geignements venu du tréfonds de ses poumons, et ce fut terminé. En entendant un bruit de course et d'autres sons caractéristiques aussi élégants que ceux qu'il avait dû produire venir d'une des pièces qu'il avait snobées, du lieu qu'il aurait préféré atteindre, devinait-il, le joueur fantôme resta un peu abasourdi. Kagami n'avait visiblement pas voulu plaisanter.

« Kagami-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

Un autre son peu ragoûtant et une brusque prise de respiration.

« Nettoie ce que tu as fait, s'il te plait… »

Son ami semblait être à l'agonie, et il venait de comprendre pourquoi. Il s'exécuta promptement, passant son dégoût en attrapant le bouchon du bassin –rentrer en contact avec une telle matière n'était jamais agréable. L'eau du robinet qui s'écoula drument emporta les résidus indésirables et non désirés avec elle. S'emparant de l'éponge, il frotta tout le pourtour gris, et repéra un spray aérosol juste à côté de la plaque de l'évier. Un pschitt et l'air s'assainit immédiatement. Il reposa la bouteille, rinça l'éponge, et observa avec une satisfaction modérée l'évier en fer aussi propre qu'au premier jour, ou du moins avant son attaque de front.

« Tu peux revenir, Kagami-kun. »

La grande silhouette chancelante se précisa dans l'ombre du couloir, la lumière de la baie vitrée l'inondant, incertaine. Kuroko posa tardivement un œil attentif sur l'endroit, du parquet lisse et clair aux murs blanc-cassé dépourvus de cadre. La pièce était meublée de façon moderne avec la parcimonie traditionnelle japonaise. Derrière le sofa noir à trois places, une grande étagère en fer à quatre étages sur laquelle se succédait respectivement un cactus accompagné de deux cadres sur un napperon bleu turquoise, quelques babioles et des boitiers de films ou jeux vidéo. Le dunkeur semblait donc être un fin amateur de cinéma et de consoles. Un incontournable ballon de basket et deux altères sur le sol. Une table basse dont le dessus était une longue plaque de verre, quelques magazines s'y trouvant joyeusement éparpillés. En face du sofa, l'écran plat surplombait un meuble ocré, dans lequel il ne vit pourtant qu'un lecteur DVD. Sans doute que la console était dans sa chambre.

Du côté de la porte, une chaine hi-fi sur un petit meuble à six cases remplis d'autres magazines, boitiers et de manuels de cours. En terme globale, la pièce était à l'image du parquet. Incroyablement propre, presque rutilante. Il aurait imaginé Kagami nettement moins consciencieux quant à l'état de son environnement. La découverte du contraire ne le faisait toutefois pas tomber par terre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'en faire grand cas, son apparence n'était pas négligée non plus.

« Je me suis permis d'utiliser ta bombe aérosol, » dit-il simplement.

Un hochement de tête et un éclat reconnaissant dans les yeux rougeoyant lui apprirent qu'il avait bien fait, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Le grand corps rendu malade par sa faute le dépassa, son buste effleurant le sien. Il ouvrit un placard en hauteur qui implora vainement la pitié et en attrapa deux verres qu'il remplit simultanément avant de lui en tendre un. L'eau faisant une rapide série de va-et-vient entre ses deux joues, le rouge recracha le liquide, le bleu l'imitant dès l'instant où l'espace fut dégagé. Il déposa doucement le verre à côté de son frère, qui avait souffert de moins d'égard et fait un bon 'plop' en rencontrant le comptoir.

« Bienvenue chez moi. »

Le visage tourné en direction de celui de Kuroko, Kagami avait parlé d'un ton sérieux d'où ressortait le soulagement suite à leur début d'après-midi éprouvant. Le joueur fantôme eut une envie de rire qu'il ne retint pas, son ami haussant vaguement les sourcils avant de le rejoindre dans un heureux concert.

« On peut dire que j'ai fait une entrée en beauté, s'amusa-t-il.

—Carrément. »

Ils rirent de nouveaux, les épaules tressautant, un tiraillement agréable creusant leurs ventres.

« Je crois que je n'aurais besoin de rien, finalement, les choses se sont réglés naturellement.

—Ne me reparle pas de ça. »

Le rouge repartit du côté salon, chutant de tout son long sur son canapé avec la finesse d'un tigre s'étalant dans la savane. Kuroko nota qu'il avait pris le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de passer par la case toilettes et se pencha silencieusement pour défaire les siennes. Après les avoir alignées à côté de celles inutilement grandes mises en vrac devant la porte, il retourna se planter face à son ami, n'osant demander directement à avoir une place, ce que l'autre comprit rapidement en changeant sa position de manière à n'en prendre qu'une. S'asseyant, le bleu tangua jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit collée au bras chaud du dunkeur, lequel s'écarta, enfonçant son dos dans l'angle entre le dossier et l'accoudoir.

« Finalement tu t'emmerdes pas.

—Je me sens un peu étourdi soudainement. »

Kagami rejeta la tête sur le côté, lui faisant grâce de son profil, soupirant.

« Ouais, avoue, t'avais juste envie de me faire gueuler.

—Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Un petit silence plana. Kuroko se tint le front, essayant de chasser par la force de la pensée le joueur de tambour à l'admirable fougue qui sévissait dans ses tempes. Il n'avait pas menti, le vertige était tout ce qui l'avait fait basculer.

« Je suis pas super bien, moi non plus. Lève-toi un peu.

— Tu me ferais rester debout ? »

Obéissant rapidement par politesse, Kuroko déguisait son inquiétude derrière cette boutade.

« Mais non, on va faire comme ça, attends… »

Après s'être allongé, Kagami écarta les jambes, délivrant un espace assez large pour que le bleu puisse s'y glisser. Non sans rougir –dans le cas du rouge, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence une demi-minute.

« Ben viens. »

Le bleu ne put résister, il lui tendait trop la perche.

« Ta voix est presque tendre.

—Mais-Qu… !

—Je plaisante. »

Avisant la face mi-boudeuse mi-assassine de son coéquipier, il s'installa entre ses jambes, le coussin du siège s'affaissant sous leur deux poids couplés. Collant son dos contre le bassin du dunkeur, sa tête arrivant sous son nombril, il le sentit se crisper, comme gêné, ce qu'il comprenait sans se moquer cette fois-ci. Il jugeait sympathique de sa part de lui accorder une telle place, les contacts de ce genre n'étaient pas toujours courant entre amis, surtout entre garçons. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais rechigné l'un l'autre à rentrer en contact physique, autant aux entrainements que lors d'un match, ou même en discutant à un intercours. Ils le faisaient même très naturellement. Il y avait toutefois une nuance entre se donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule, une petite accolade, ou encore s'aplatir gaiement la tignasse et accepter que l'un se couche entre les jambes de l'autre. Pour sa part, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, selon l'identité de l'ami en question et le contexte, mais il savait que certains ne le supportaient pas.

Kuroko n'était pas non plus particulièrement câlin, cependant, il devait avouer que le partage de leur chaleur n'était définitivement pas déplaisant.

« Je te sens tendu.

—Kuroko… »

Une menace sourde dans la voix, Kagami croyait qu'il se fichait de lui.

« Je pensais que je te faisais peut-être mal en étant appuyé comme ça.

—Ça va bien, je vais juste te hisser un peu plus haut. »

Kuroko acquiesça. Passant ses mains sous ses aisselles, le plus grand le rehaussa de manière à ce qu'il soit au niveau de ses pectoraux. Dans cette nouvelle position, le plus petit serait presque parvenu à entendre son cœur palpiter en collant son oreille contre la peau, vu qu'il était juste en dessous.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

D'un commun accord, ils approuvèrent et se turent, les bras de Kagami retenaient toujours son torse mais le joueur fantôme ne fit aucun commentaire, trouvant très vite de quoi relancer la conversation. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser filer une telle occasion.

« Je m'interroge.

—Hm ?

—Entre ta peur des chiens, celle des esprits, et ton dégoût phobique du vomis, ne serais-tu pas une petite nature, Kagami-kun ? »

Un coup sur la tête, que le rouge avait dû tenter de rendre léger, lui fit mal, la protestation véhémente déboulant au galop.

« La ferme ! Je vais t'en donner de la petite nature, tu vas voir. »

Kuroko ricana.

« Tu es très crédible en ce moment.

—Hé, on est ici chez moi, alors si tu veux pas te retrouver à la porte, tu-la-fermes. »

Redressant sa nuque et tirant péniblement les yeux en arrière pour rencontrer le regard de Kagami, Kuroko plissa les paupières, amusé par la fausse menace. Le dunkeur grimaça, et se gratta l'arête du nez. D'expérience, Kuroko savait qu'il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de gênant à déclarer, ou à proposer.

« Sans déconner sinon, hm, est-ce que ça te dirait de rester voir un film ? Il doit pas être plus de 14 heures, et comme tu vas un peu mieux mais pas trop…Je pensais…Fin si tu veux. »

Oh, c'était donc ça.

« J'en serais ravi.

—Ok.

—Ça me fait plaisir que tu demandes. »

Kagami se racla la gorge.

« Err, OK. »

Remuant légèrement la tête contre le torse de son ami, Kuroko fixa le lustre suspendu au plafond, juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu vas nous passer quel film ?

—J'sais pas trop, un truc sympa, marrant peut-être.

—Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être un film d'horreur. Je suis sûr que tu as peur de regarder dès que le rating affiche moins de 12 ans. »

Piqué au vif, le rouge se redressa d'un bond, sa cheville tombant sur le dernier siège depuis le vide au-delà de l'accoudoir et l'autre posée par terre en un tapement brutal. Une grimace furieuse déformait ses traits. Ayant glissé entre ses jambes, le bleu pivota afin de s'assoir normalement, évitant de trop s'appuyer sur la jambe tendue qu'il sentait dans son dos, attentif aux paroles à venir.

« Je regarde des trucs qui vont au-delà, je te signale !

—Je ne parle pas de pornos. »

La grimace changea de forme, mais Kuroko ne put la voir puisque son ami cessa de le regarder en face et recommença à se gratter la pente du nez.

« Dire ce genre de phrase avec un visage si neutre…c'est, hm…Oublie.

—Ne me dis pas que ça t'excite. »

Le visage éberlué de Kagami se tourna entièrement face à lui, le choc jouant plutôt bien son rôle quant à la traduction de son embarras.

« Kuroko, putain !

—C'était une blague. Si tu te sens réellement préoccupé, je n'y suis pour rien.

—Mais je t'emmerde, toi et tes blagues aussi ! »

Le dunkeur serrait les poings, débattant avec sa conscience sur le fait de concrétiser son envie de lui en décocher une, le bleu l'imaginait sans le moindre doute.

« Tu me laisseras choisir le film ?

—Ouais, t'as qu'à bouger jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Pis je suis pas un pervers, déjà. »

Il paraissait à présent plus boudeur qu'énervé. Son côté ronchon était une des choses que Kuroko appréciait chez lui, parce qu'il y avait toujours un côté amusant à déclencher la fureur chez les gens à fleur de peau, mais certaines fois, il le trouvait presque attendrissant. C'était suffisamment rare pour être signalé, mais quand ces moments arrivaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec une presque fascination, comme lorsqu'il était frappé par la force qui émanait de lui.

« Je sais bien, je plaisantais encore une fois.

—Tu es le mal à l'état pur, tu le sais ? »

Se levant, Kuroko lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kagami singea de retenir sa main quand elle libéra ses mèches, marmonnant un « enfoiré » entre ses dents serrées. Kuroko se doutait que sa tête innocente devait probablement faire bouillir le sang de son coéquipier, déjà pas mal chaud en temps ordinaire.

« Et, » prononça un Kagami adoucit depuis le canapé pendant qu'il s'agenouillait, détaillant les boitiers jusqu'à voir un titre susceptible d'éveiller son intérêt, « ça te dirait de revenir, de temps en temps, qu'on se voit hors des entraînements de basket et du lycée ? »

Kuroko sourit, bien que le dunkeur ne puisse pas le voir. Un sentiment chaleureux se répandit en lui. Il voulait donc qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, non seulement en tant que coéquipier et ombre et lumière, mais comme le faisaient de véritables amis, ce qu'ils étaient. Tout simplement, il voulait amener leur amitié vers quelque chose de plus que le basket, quand bien même c'était cette passion qui les avait réuni et les réunirait pendant un bon moment, Kuroko l'espérait.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

D'un index habile, il fit basculer un DVD au petit bonheur la chance et le ramena avec lui.

« Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi à l'occasion, dit-il en se réinstallant à la place du milieu, le rouge s'étant assis convenablement à sa gauche.

—Si tu veux. »

Kagami avait parlé d'un ton détaché, mais ses joues arboraient une couleur un peu rosée. Le film rejoignit les brochures dédiées au basketball sur la table, les deux jeunes gens découvrant en même temps son nom et son résumé, deux veines éclosant sur le front du dunkeur.

« Heureusement que j'avais dit sympa et marrant. Tu le fais exprès, ma parole.

—Je te ferais un gros câlin pendant le film si tu as trop peur, Kagami-kun. »

Rougissant violemment cette fois-ci, le radieux _Kagami-kun_ gonfla les joues, prêt à râler. Il se tut néanmoins, son expression contrite lui donnant l'air de brûler de l'intérieur.

« Depuis quand on se fait ce genre de taquineries entre nous, en allant aussi loin ?

—Je ne sais pas…Je me sens encore étourdi. »

Leur façon de se chambrer avait effectivement acquis un niveau supérieur. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, ce qui le rendait bougrement amusant. Le joueur fantôme pencha de nouveau son corps jusqu'à finir avachi sur les genoux de son ami.

« Tu fais chier, » murmura ce dernier en venant quand même lui caresser gentiment le sommet du crâne.

Surpris compte tenu de sa réaction précédente, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir dû aux attentions, Kuroko le concéda, il faisait chier, comme le disait si vulgairement le dunkeur. Mais le hasard aussi, et peut-être qu'il était plus doué que lui. Le peut-être était de trop, rien qu'à en juger par le film qu'il lui avait fait choisir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir amené Nigou, les réactions de Kagami à la vue du chien auraient rendu la séance encore plus amusante. Déjà qu'elle serait tordante dans l'état actuel des choses, il le pressentait intimement.

_Cujo_ , le chien démon assassin, rien que ça messieurs dames.

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait deux fois que je conclue une fic en citant une œuvre de King, oui, je l'aime x3 !
> 
> Concrètement, on peut interpréter cette fin comme une prélude à une relation ou juste un tournant dans une amitié, certains moments font vachement flirt quand même, mais les faux flirt entre amis sur le ton du délire, ça existe aussi, donc je vous laisse en juger ;).
> 
> Avis ? S'il vous plait ne partez pas sans rien dire, si quelque chose vous a plu ou non, le savoir me fera toujours plaisir !
> 
> En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


End file.
